


'Tis Best to Bestow

by Goober



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Fluff, Injury, Kingsman Winter Fluff Fest 2015, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober/pseuds/Goober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy was considerably glum and Harry knew why. It wasn’t that he was now slower while on crutches, or his leg ached, or that the cast itched all the damn time. It was that he had missed time for such an important holiday to him, for the first time since he was six years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis Best to Bestow

Eggsy had to have some kind of weird pendulum luck. When it swung one way he could perfectly stab a man (a man so dangerous that he either captured, or had unintentionally killed, every single influential figure or political leader across the globe) with his partner’s own prosthetic leg. But there was always the swing to the opposite end, because what goes up must inevitably come back down.

This luck is what saw Eggsy in the hospital after the mission turned sour. He had intended to go in, grab the information, and leave - but it was never that easy, he quickly found, not in Kingsman. The drug ring he was supposed to be busting seemed so lackluster, but they had much more manpower than was originally counted for. With his back up against a wall, a bullet wound in his leg, he listened to Merlin telling him that Lancelot and Gawain were on their way.

“Keep it together, Galahad, nearly --” and the world suddenly _crashed_ together. Eggsy’s hearing blended into one giant ringing, his limbs gave out from underneath him, and he was vaguely aware that he was tossed around like a ragdoll. His body hit something hard, his breath caught in his throat as the distinct feeling of a sticky wetness slipped down from his forehead, and Eggsy closed his eyes.

The bad luck landed the boy in the hospital two weeks before Christmas, and the very day before he and Harry were going to start decorations and get their plans in order. He was brought home safely enough; his luck had swung back in place enough that the building’s explosion hadn’t trapped him under literal floors of concrete and ash, but Eggsy was down and out for the count.

When he woke up on the 23rd of December, he had no idea why his room had been decorated with red and green streamers, a small (and honestly sad) tree on the bedside table, or why the boot of the cast on his leg had been drawn on to look like a snowman. He didn’t remember what month it was. At least, not for the first few hours of debriefing.

“Are you _kiddin’ me?!_ ” Eggsy groaned loudly, flopping his head back on the pillow with a grunt. JB snuffled from his lap and curled up closer to his chest, pressing his wet, runny nose into Eggsy’s palm. “I’ve been out basically the whole month?”

Roxy patted his shoulder in empathy. Everyone at Kingsman knew Eggsy loved Christmas, lived for the time of love and togetherness it brought. The entire month of December was like flipping on an extra light switch in his floodlight of kindness and giving. When he learned that Kay and Tristan were Jewish he made sure to consult Jamal about what proper gifts were  to give for Hanukkah. He ended up giving Kay and his wife an album they were missing from their collection, and a blanket for their son. Tristan got a pair of historical books that she was dying to read, and promptly gave Eggsy a bone crushing hug.

“No, Eggsy, we’re not kidding you. Unfortunately we will need to keep you overnight, but you should be able to go home by Christmas Eve. Arthur will be glad to see you’re awake,” Merlin continued, not glancing up once from his notes, “he’ll be along soon.” And with that, he headed towards the door. He paused in the doorway, turned and gave a rare, short smile. “Welcome back, and Merry Christmas.” Merlin stepped out of the hospital room and let the door click softly behind him.

“It’ll be fine, Eggsy,” Roxy assured him gently. “The important thing is you’ll be better in no time.”

Eggsy grumbled but reluctantly agreed, after several seconds of infamous glaring from Roxy.

 

Time blurred together after that, he started getting up and trying to move around, but found it aggravatingly impossible with a cast that covered nearly his entire right leg. Harry came by after his meeting and apologized for missing him waking up, to which Eggsy fondly called him an idiot and kissed him into silence. He spent the night in Eggsy’s hospital room and the two of them caught up on what he had missed: the result of the mission, how the other agents were, what the cover Harry told Michelle so she wouldn’t get suspicious was, how they were going to cover him having a broken leg. The doctor declared him fit to go home sometime that evening.

Eggsy was considerably glum and Harry knew why. It wasn’t that he was now slower while on crutches, or his leg ached, or that the cast itched all the damn time. It was that he had missed time for such an important holiday to him, for the first time since he was six years old. Eggsy had attached to Christmas ever since his dad hadn’t come home - using the holiday to make his mom and friends feel better and happier, even if he couldn’t do it for himself. In a way it was a coping mechanism; using a holiday month built on joys and togetherness and family to be the person he thought his dad would want him to be.

He drummed his fingers on his good knee the entire cab ride back to Harry’s place. He had all but unofficially moved in, so really he should start calling it _home._ He looked out the window, green eyes fixating and darting from one thing to the next, taking in the sight of snow and lights decorating the streets. People rushed about, getting where they needed to go for the night. _I have some things already,_ he thought, mind racing to figure out how he could fix this mess. _The sweater for Merlin, the ring and boots for Roxy, but …_ the other agents didn’t have gifts yet. Not even a tin of cookies he liked to make for the Tech department.

The drumming on his knee stopped when a warm hand clasped around his fingers, and he turned to look at Harry. There was well guarded concern in his chocolate eyes, but he smiled warmly, and Eggsy smiled back. He slotted his fingers between Harry’s and turned from the window completely, about to lay his head on the older man’s shoulder when the cab stopped. Harry kissed his fingers before quickly exiting the cab and moving to the other side, helping Eggsy out and holding onto his arm while he shuffled awkwardly from the curb to the sidewalk.

As Harry moved on ahead to unlock the door, Eggsy leaned on his crutches and stared up at the sky. Snow fell peacefully around him, lacing his cheeks like watery freckles, before they melted against his skin. Slowly, he smiled, the feeling of being home and the cool winter air bringing him a sense of comfort now that he was no longer stuck inside Kingsman’s HQ.

“Eggsy?” Harry called out, and he lowered his head to see the man leaning in the doorway. He watched Eggsy with curiosity, the door only half cracked but Eggsy could see a faint light coming from inside. “Are you coming in, love?”

He nodded and made his way up the stairs, refusing Harry’s help despite the man’s sighing. Eggsy might be prideful, but damn Harry Hart was somehow even more stubborn than he could ever hope to be. How Kingsman had tolerated him for so long was an obvious testament to their respect for his skills as an agent - otherwise Eggsy was sure Merlin would have smacked Harry upside the head with his clipboard by now.

The house was dark when he entered, and he couldn’t understand why Harry was guiding him through the dark to sit on the couch. “Harry, seriously, what the fuck’s up with the lights?” He settled uncomfortably, watching Harry’s shadow disappear into the darkness of the room. “It’s ten’o’fuckin’ clock, I’m not sleepin’ on the couch yet.” He crossed his arms indignantly and slumped until his back hit the couch, sinking in and stretching his muscles.

All Eggsy heard was a chuckle from the other side of the room, and then the house lit up brilliantly. The tree was in the far corner; completely decked out with ornaments and lights and garland, glittering and drawing his eyes across each bauble, some of which he had never seen before. The room was encased with a soft string of white lights, that chased along the corners and out into the kitchen. The winding staircase had red and green lights spiraling up its sleek steel railings, a wreath hung along the side that faced the living room. Even the damn butterflies seemed festive in the glow and atmosphere, the red walls that coated nearly every room was given new life and breathed with the spirit of the house.

Eggsy was stunned in silence for several minutes, before a soft jingling caused him to look down. JB waddled up to him, a silver bell attached to his collar, which obviously annoyed the poor creature but made Eggsy laugh. He pet his dog’s head to distract himself from the tears he knew would prickle in his eyes - he always was a bit emotional, and this was nothing short of a miracle.

When they’d left things off Harry was reluctant to decorate much. Before Eggsy he admitted he never decorated for Christmas, or any other holiday. He was never home enough to appreciate it - and when he was it just didn’t matter. A long discussion had lead into the tree being put up - that was two weeks ago. But now, this, this was so much more than a single tree.

“You did all’a this … for me?” Eggsy asked quietly, voice betraying his surprise.

Harry made a small humming sound in confirmation as he walked towards Eggsy, sitting next to him on the couch. His body was turned so that his knee was against his good one, hand resting gently over Eggsy’s. From beneath his fingertips, he could tell Harry was a bit nervous by the way his heartbeat had steadily grown faster, as though he were waiting for Eggsy to laugh at him or complain in some way. “You do so much for others this time of year, I thought it was time someone did something important for you.”

He let the crutches slide to the floor as Eggsy practically jumped to wrap his arms around Harry in a large hug. He held him tightly, pressing his cheek to Harry’s chest and shoulder, as he moved to look up at the older man. A wide grin spread across his lips, cheeks flush with emotion he didn’t have a prayer of hiding. Harry hugged him back with equal enthusiasm, and chuckled lightly, pulse slowing as the anxiety left him.

“Harry, this is … this is incredible. I don’ even know what to say.” Eggsy pulled back, heart falling in his stomach as he remembered. “I … I don’t have anythin' for you. You did all this just for me, an’ I can’t even return -”

“Eggsy,” he soothed, cutting his boy off. “I don’t need anything. I have the most important gift right in front of me; you. Safe, mostly well, and here with me.”

Eggsy scoffed, “You’re such a sap.” But that didn’t do anything to hide the fact that his ears had gone completely red, and the blush had crept across his neck.

He grabbed the front of Harry’s jacket and brought their lips together softly. They exchanged a few short, sweet kisses that still left Eggsy breathless. Harry pressed his forehead against his, and drew him closer, securing him in an embrace that spoke loudly of how worried he had been while Eggsy was out in his coma.

“I love you,” Eggsy said, the grin seeping through his words.

“I love you, too, Eggsy.”

The two of them spent the rest of the night holding one another and watching the snow fall outside from the window. If the house got a little colder, and their kisses got more passionate enough to keep them warm all by themselves, neither of them noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have had Happy Holidays, and have a Merry Christmas today!


End file.
